


Feelings

by the_fox333



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie has been having some interesting feelings about Steven lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

"The ocean sure is beautiful tonight, huh, Connie?" Steven smiled. The two of them sat alone on the beach, looking out over the stars' reflections glistening on the water. Waves lapped softly at the shore, erasing any marks that may once have been there.

"Connie?" Steven repeated, tearing his gaze from the mesmerizing water and frowning at her concernedly. "Is everything okay?"

Connie sighed, lowering her gaze to the ground. "Steven," she began, "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Connie?" Steven asked worriedly. "Is it about the mission? You did really well-"

"It's not that," she interrupted. "It's just that- well, lately, I've been having- feelings. New feelings, but at the same time, old ones, like I'm just now understanding something new about them."

Steven raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not sure I get it. What kind of feelings?"

"Steven, it's- it's about you." Connie rushed. "Ever since I met you, I thought you were kind and funny and smart, and I wanted to spend more time with you. I wanted to be friends, but now... I'm not sure that's what I want, really."

"W-what?" Steven stammered. "You d-don't want to be friends? But we've been through so much together!"

"Steven, that's not what I meant at all!" Connie cried. "I don't want to stop being friends! I just-" She stopped, blushing.

"Just what?"

"I just thought we could be... more than friends," she said in a small voice.

Steven was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," Connie said suddenly. "I'm sorry I had to make this so awkward for you. You probably don't feel the same way, and you have your magical destiny to deal with anyway, you don't need me-"

"Connie!" Steven shouted, stopping her mid-sentence. She looked up to face him, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I- I know what you mean. About the kind and smart and funny and everything. That's what I've though of you ever since we were in that bubble together. I always really liked you, and I thought it was just because you were a great friend, but I think it might be more than that. I think- Connie, I think I want to be more than friends, too."

Connie stared at Steven, and the tears in her eyes were replaced by tears of joy. She tackled him in an embrace, and they rolled around on the ground, laughing together. Sitting up but still hugging each other, they smiled at the sight of each other smiling, the ocean all but forgotten. Then, quickly but carefully, Connie leaned in and pecked Steven on the lips, quickly covering her mouth with her hand (which did nothing to hide her blush). "I- really like you, Steven," she finally admitted.

"I really like you, too, Connie," Steven smiled back. On an impulse, he gently pulled Connie's hand away from her mouth and kissed her, for real this time. Neither had any experience, but neither cared.

 

Watching from the porch, the rest of the Crystal Gems had understandably different reactions. Pearl clasped her hands over her mouth as tears appeared in her eyes. Amethyst gave a thumbs up and whispered, "Go, Steven!" Garnet simply removed her visor and smiled.

With a flash of light, the two were gone, and Stevonnie was cartwheeling down the beach. Pearl seemed to snap back to attention, wiping her eyes and starting for the stairs. "That's very sweet, but we really ought to get Connie home. It's past-"

Garnet stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "No," she said simply. "Let them have this together. Love is something special, and they need time to let theirs blossom. Besides, it's not like they'll go anywhere-"

"Man, I didn't know anyone could cartwheel that far!" Amethyst exclaimed. "They're almost off the beach!"

"Okay, maybe we should go get them now," Garnet conceded at a glare from Pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, I needed to write that. I feel very fulfilled now.


End file.
